The one she looks like
by lysjelonken
Summary: Remember when Kensi met Ray, and Ray said to Deeks that she looks just like-..? Well, I've always wondered about that. "I've been waiting for the collected and cool Agent Blye to falter and act like an idiot. Had to wait, like, three years, but there it is." Just-for-fun, OOC oneshot with slight Densi undertones. An embarrassed Kensi and some banter. Be kind, it's different.


**The one I look like**

**Remember when Kensi met Ray, and Ray said to Deeks that she looks just like-..? Well, I've always wondered about that. This fic is completely OOC, almost so much that it's AU. Nothing serious, just fun.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine**

* * *

Oh damn.

Oh damn, oh damn, oh no, oh no, oh damn…

This was bad. Or not… no, it was really, _really _bad.

A chorus of car horns made Kensi jump a little in her seat. Ignoring the catcalls from several other commuters as she sped away from the stoplight, she blinked furiously, and found the next best place to pull her SUV over. Onceshe was haphazardly parked on a handicapped space outside a 24 hour drugstore, she fell back in her seat and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. No doubt her face was still burning red from the incident that had, just minutes ago, rendered the unflappable, icy-cool Agent Blye speechless and red as a beat.

It had all started out so innocently. She was bored, so she decided to show up at Deeks' doorstep for an impromptu pizza-and-beer party. They did it enough... Under extreme pressure, Kensi might even relent to enjoying the company of her annoying, goofy, slightly-less-charming-than-he-thinks partner. Even though the asshole had the nerve to blow her off the day before in favour of some vague "plans"...

These plans seemed obvious enough now.

Because there was a _woman_. Dressed in his _shirt. _Answering his door.

And if it was just any woman, she might have been fine. She might have coloured just a _bit _– a _normal_ amount of blush, appropriate for the slightly bashful situation – stumbled an apology and left, with plenty of ammunition to tear poor Deeks to shreds come Monday morning. But no, the woman that answered his door on this cool Saturday evening, wasn't Deeks' usual kind of girlfriend. She wasn't a peroxided surfer girl, or a giggling yoga bunny, or a Californian with a suspiciously orange tint and an exclusively pink closet. Nope. This girl seemed _normal_. And, in certain lights… _some _people might even suggest that there was a slight... resemblance.

Kensi banged her head against the steering wheel.

Who was she kidding?

Less than five minutes ago, when she knocked on the door of Deeks' near-beach-side apartment, and the door opened, it was as if she was looking into a mirror. Except hermirror image had lighter non-mismatched brown eyes, was smiling a wide, bright megasmile, and wearing Deeks' favourite dark grey Ramones t-shirt.

And, in a friendly voice, she spoke: "Hi, can I help you?"

And how did the stealthy super-agent react to this? In the most subtle and artful way possible, of course. Since she was trained to handle situations of much higher pressure, under assumed identities or no. Her mouth fell open – and by open she meant jaw-smacking-the-pavement open – her voice fell away until all that came out was a kind of breathless squeaking sound, and the six-pack of beers she had been carrying in one hand clunked onto the ground in a way that made her suspect one or more bottles had broken in the fall.

This made her strange lookalike's smile falter, and her caramel-brown eyes fell down to the mess at Kensi's feet.

"Oh no!" She had fallen to her knees to salvage the mess, but Kensi remained unceremoniously frozen to her spot.

And as if matters could not get _more _embarrassing:

"Hey, Alison, everything okay?"

The familiar masculine voice of her partner resounded from the inside, and a chill ran through Kensi's veins. Without thinking (not that now, in hindsight, she can find _any _reasonable thought process that could lead to such a reaction) she turned on her heel, sped off towards her car that was parked a little down the road, and without glancing back at the girl now calling out to her, she jumped in the car and drove away as fast as she could without pounding the gas pedal through the floor of the car.

And now here she was. An expression of confusion on her face as she tried to decipher _any _part of the weird events of the evening thusfar.

_So, _her befrazzled mind started to analyse, _here are the facts we've got so far: Deeks, my partner, is apparently sleeping with a girl who looks like my long lost twin. And I, clearly, am… bothered by that. So much so, that I'd react in as embarrassing and ridiculous a way that I did… and then run away. Awesome._

_Deeks will _NEVER _let this go._

She shook her head desperately, trying to keep scary, unwanted questions like 'What does that _mean_?' or equivalents from rising up. She did _not _have the energy to deal with deciphering her and Deeks' "thing" right now. Especially not since every last ounce of energy she had was being willed towards the earth to swallow her whole before Monday.

In her lap, her cell phone started buzzing wildly.

After a moment of pause, she reluctantly fished the object from her jacket's pocket. She already knew who it was calling before she saw his face lit up on the screen.

His caller ID picture always made her want to smile: the day she took it was a warm afternoon, and they had stopped at the pier for an ice cream coming back from investigating a lead on some case. He was walking beside her, completely oblivious that she was taking the picture, his full attention going to trying to eat the rapidly melting ice cream while the sea breeze was blowing his hair right into his cone. In the picture he's wearing a frustrated expression, with the pink strawberry ice cream running down his hand, messed up all over his face and sticking onto his hair. Strangely, it was more endearing than gross (some might even use the adjective _cute, _not that Kensi Blye would _ever)._

She drew a breath and with a conflicted expression, answered the phone.

"What the hell was that?" She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"What was what?" She asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"You just knocked on my door, threw beer at my porch, and ran off without a word." He was chuckling now right at her, and it made an indignant crinkle appear between her eyebrows.

"I-I… I remembered I had to be somewhere."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"That's-… that's none of your business." She was fighting a losing battle, but she knew she would never live this down if she gave it to Deeks… She will probably never live it down as is.

"Ah?" His voice had taken that familiar cocky lull that made her skin crawl. "So your little… _scene_ has nothing to do with Alison answering the door?"

"Who?"

"Alison. The girl who opened the door when you knocked? Dark hair, dark eyes..?"

"Oh, you mean my lookalike?" A smirk quickly spread over her face. Angle found. "That's a little bit creepy, you know Deeks? Getting girlfriends that look just like your partner? Some would say pervish."

He seemed unbothered, almost prepared for that comment. "Alison is an old friend, actually."

Her eyebrow rose, as if he could see it. "How old? An hour?"

"Bout twenty five years. Give or take."

On her side of the phone, her smirk fell.

"We lived in the same neighbourhood. Grew up together. Me, her and Ray. Remember when Ray was here, and he made that comment?"

"The one about you liking brunettes?"

"No, about you looking like someone we knew. That's her."

"No kidding."

"Nope." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, she's back in town for a conference or a thing. I'm letting her camp out on my couch. And, uh, just in case you were wondering… she's just a friend."

"She was wearing your Ramones shirt, though." She tried to keep her tone amused and teasing, but something ugly (_not _jealousy) seeped in there.

"She spilled wine all over her shirt. A real mess. That shirt was on the top of the laundry basket, so I gave it to her."

A few moments of silence passed, and Kensi felt herself sinking lower and lower into her chair.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that." She blurted finally. "I have _no _idea why."

"It's okay." There was no mocking in his voice this time, only warmth. "We all have our moments. I've been waiting for the collected and cool Agent Blye to falter and act like an idiot. Had to wait, like, three years, but there it is."

"There it is."

After another beat, Deeks spoke again: "Anyway, if you're still feeling up to it… and that _thing _you suddenly remembered you need to get to doesn't keep you too occupied," His teasing tone was back, and she was relieved for it. "Then you're welcome to come back here and watch a movie with us. A few of those beers survived the fall. There's pizza. And Alison would actually like to meet you for real this time. Not just a fleeting weird moment at the door."

She cringed again at the memory. "Do you promise there'll be no teasing?"

"Can't promise that. I _will _however promise to try and contain myself as much as I can."

A moment's contemplation. "Pizza, you say?"

"With pepperoni. Your favourite."

She paused for a thoughtful effect, but her decision was made. "Okay then. Let me just, uh… finish up here. I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay."

She hung up and pocketed the phone.

After a few more silent moments of torturing herself, she checked the road and started the engine.

* * *

**That was really weird, and unlike any oneshot I've done before. Not sure how it'll be received, as there isn't all that much romance between Densi. But let me know what you guys think anyway? **

**Much love, Zanny**


End file.
